nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TemhotaTech the 3rd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultima Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Organization page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Maybe one of you could talk out Dmonahan9 to stop added her unreasonable article, no offense but I think she's also the one of the anonymous wikia contributor that keep thrashing over the wiki - She has added articles that didn't fit in this wiki at all, but she seems to have stop doing that, and the only thing she seems to do now is just add pictures to the articles now. I don't think it's her who keeps adding the articles. Whenever she made a new article she would usually only write one or two badly written sentences. These articles are much longer, and seem to have copied words from other wikis. This is not her style, so I don't think it's her. - Hey Temhota, you think you can ask frame10 to do a revision picture featuring Judge Claude Frollo, Mr. Dark, Ursula, and Emperor Zurg all in either Dark/Twilight Keyblade Armor or as Seekers of Darkness? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I just PM him yesterday if he would do a revamp of the Serpentine. He said "maybe later". I would ask him when, but I think I should give him time. I'll PM him a week to see if he's up to the task. TemhotaTech 23:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Temhota, when frame10 has the time, you think he could do a group shot of the following Avengers and Marvel Villains as the 13 thralls of Surtur to go alongside Enchantress Amora?: The Mandarin, Baron Zemo, Ronan the Accuser, Baron Strucker, Red Skull, Red Hulk, Absorbing Man, Blizzard from Iron Man '94, Graviton, Puppet Master, Whirlwind, and Klaw. You know, maybe when he has the time? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Temhota, you think frame10 could do the two requests, please? Chernobog1595 (talk) 18:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Temhota, you think you've got an Ultima role for Galactus and the Coachman's Minions? I also put a new category on Hakon's page called The Seekers of Darkness. Think you can come up with somethng for that category? Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I have thought of some plans for Galactus and the Coachman's Minions. Nothing yet of the Seekers of Darkness. I plan to add a new article, and do some work on the MilBots, but I'll see what I can do for those two articles.TemhotaTech 06:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I'm going to let Imperious from Power Rangers Mystic Force stay on this wiki, but I need your help in thinking of an Ultima bio for him. Most importantly, he has to be working for the Org's New United Alliance of Evil, based on the original villain team from Power Rangers in Space. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:32, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Temhota, I'm planning to add Captain Mar-Vell and Colonel Yon-Rogg into the Ultima wiki. You got any ideas on what roles they should play in Ultima? P.S, what's your response to the post above on Imperious? Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) For Colonel Yon-Rogg, unfortunately no. But Captain Mar-Vell, yes. Well, I haven't gotten it down yet, but I plan to have the deceased Captain Marvel from the mainstream comics involved. Still don't know how to connect the two.TemhotaTech 04:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Help with Article Roles Hey Temhota, I put up articles for the Sorceress from The Little Mermaid TV series, Ratigan's thugs from the Great Mouse Detective, the Demon Priests from Frollo's hellfire musical number, and the Skeletons and Bats from Oogie Boogie's Song. You think you could come up with ideas for these guys? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:11, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I can't always come up with Roles, but I can for some. But, sorry I don't have any for them this time. But didn't you give the Demon Priests a role already? I take it you want it expanded on, correct? TemhotaTech 07:26, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I do. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I have nothing at the moment. But I may think of something sometime. TemhotaTech 03:12, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Skull Girls/Senran Kagura This here is just to list the characters from Senran Kagura, and SkullGirls I'll be renaming articles from the Forgotten Lot into. I'm just waiting to see if Chernobog wants to add rename some before I start.\ Well for one thing, I'd like to keep the Evil Manta from the Little Mermaid as a member of the Org. That's it for now Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:57, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But if you can't think of anything, can you at least move them to the Forgotten Lot? Also if you need ideas, you could use the two books I reference for ideas. TemhotaTech 02:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Senran Kagura Asuka Ikaruga Katsuragi Yagyuu Hibari Homura Yomi Hikage Mirai Haruka Yumi Murakumo Yozakura Shiki Minori Miyabi Murasaki Imu Ryoubi Ryouna Ayame Seimei Fuuma Muramasa Hijikata Ashiya Ibuki Chitose Souji Bashou Mai Josui Kagari Tamaki Yuugiri Tsubame Ageha Yoshimitsu Matsuri Meimei Kosuzu Chiyo Fuuga Kanon Aria Tsubaki Karasu Ukyou Sakyou Tachibana Kaede Hisui Kasumi Motochika Kuroudo Kochou Chihaya Kanzaki Kisaragi Ranmaru Arcana Hearts Akane Angelia Catherine Clarice Dorothy Eko Elsa Fiona Heart Kamui Kira Konoha Lieselotte Lilica Maori Mei-Fang Nazuna Petra Saki Scharlachrot Weiss Yoriko Zenia Skullgirls Filia Cerebella Peacock Parasoul Ms. Fortune Painwheel Valentine Double Marie Squigly Umbrella Big Band More Idea Help Hey Temhota, how did you like my idea for KePa, his involvement in the world of Kung Fu Panda, and of his current bonding to Shan Yu? Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) An excellant idea. But I would like to hear a background as well. You role pretty much makes it clear he is the source of evil in China. (Hopefully the only one, and not another evil Dragon, or even bigger bad out there). It's been a while since I seen Mulan, so I can't really say anything about him being bonded to Shan Yu. Sorry dude. TemhotaTech 02:48, March 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of my idea for Beelzebub? Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:29, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Excellant as always Chernobog. Do you have a list of characters you would like to add. I can't come up with roles for all of them, but there's bound to be some I could. TemhotaTech 19:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, for characters, there's Spider-Carnage, Blacklash, Firepower, Unicorn, Spymaster, Ghost, Nicholas Scratch, Stilt-Man, Hypnotia, Anti-Venom, Tombstone, Hammerhead, Owl, Bullseye, Black Bolt, Count Nefaria, Madame Mask, the Hood, and Molecule Man, all from Marvel Comics. Wait until I get the pages up, and then see what roles you can come up for each or some of them. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) BTW, what role did you have for Tombstone anyway? Check the comments on his page to refresh your memory. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I've added pages for Blacklash, Firepower, Spymaster, and Ghost. You think you can come with roles for these characters? Check the roles I already posted for a starting point. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I've recently created pages for Count Nefaria and Nicholas Scratch. Mind if you expand on my already established bios with your special gift for backstory-crafting? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I got Scratch done. I'll see if I got anything for Nefaria. btw, how much do you know about the Inhumans? Also how much of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated have you seen? TemhotaTech 05:27, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, for the Inhumans, I read their wikipedia pages and watched a few of the Inhuman episodes from the '94 Fantastic Four series. As for Mystery Incorporated, I read the TV Tropes and Wikipedia pages for the show. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a role for the Vanisher, Temhota? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't think of anything for him. TemhotaTech 22:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded a new page based on the obscure Hulk foe, Psyklop. I changed his backstory in the Ultima role section, and I want you to see if you can come up with a role for him. BTW, I posted a message in the Edit History section for you. Check it out if you can. Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Hye Temhota, the pages for Psyklop and Mor'du are done. You think you can come with roles for them if you can? Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) So, what are your roles for Psyklop and Count Nefaria? Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I forgot about Psyklop. Unfortunately I have nothing for Nefaria. TemhotaTech 19:53, April 7, 2013 (UTC) What did you think of my idea for Hypnotia? Chernobog1595 (talk) 19:10, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Temhota, you got anything more to add for the Niburi Entity? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:42, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on it. TemhotaTech 04:41, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, you got a role to add for Trakeena now that I've cleaned up her article? It must include references to Queen Chrysalis, the Insecticons, Steerwoman Shelinda, and Infernal Dark Hellbeast. Chernobog1595 (talk) 02:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Since you included these other villains, okay I'll give it a shot. btw, where are the last two from? TemhotaTech 02:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Steerwoman Shelinda is Trakeena's Sentai Counterpart from Gingaman, while Infernal Dark Hellbeast is the real identity of the monster summoned by Triskull from the Sentai version of the Lightspeed Rescue/Lost Galaxy crossover. Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC) References to Sentai counterparts. Okay, I'll give it a shot. TemhotaTech 23:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) So, what's the role for Trakeena? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I've been focused on other stuff, so I haven't come up with anything yet. Sorry dude.I'll try to come up with something sometime. btw, do you know when the candidates for deletion, are suppossed to be deleted? TemhotaTech 00:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I'm not that skilled in deletion times. Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Temhota, I uploaded a page for Madame Masque and Molten Man. You think you could come up with expanded roles for them? Chernobog1595 (talk) 01:40, May 3, 2013 (UTC) So, what are your expanded roles for the two characters? Chernobog1595 (talk) 16:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry dude, but I can't come up with a role for every character you post. I have thought of something for Molten Man, but I don't how to make it work without making it too cliche or boring. TemhotaTech 21:18, May 4, 2013 (UTC) No, no, go ahead, tell me. If you do that, then I can find out how to edit it to make it work. BTW, this is Chernobog, what about Madame Mask? 02:25, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I've got nothing for Masque. But for Molten Man, it be something like the Society generals putting him through a "redemption campaign", since Mark Allen has a gambling past, and the generals hope he can redeem himself through the missions they put him through. TemhotaTech 04:10, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You know, I think that's actually pretty good in itself. I'll take it! Chernobog1595 (talk) 14:14, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Temhota, I need help. I accidentaly uploaded a picture onto Idea Wiki and now someone is asking me to delete the picture. It's of Darth Vader as a Heartless, and I don't know how to delete a picture on the wiki. Can you tell me how? Chernobog1595 (talk) 15:08, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. If I knew how to exactly delete something, I would have deleted the content in the Candidates for Deletion by now. All I do is add either an image, or an article to the CfD. TemhotaTech 18:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I did some digging, and as far as I can tell, only admins can fully delete things. TemhotaTech 21:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) The Problem with Sirius Temhota, what are we going to do with User 60+? He keeps obsessing over Sirius from The Twilight Bark, and won't leave our storyline alone with his Sirius fetish. Do you know how to lock pages so that only registered users like us can edit them? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:49, July 23, 2013 (UTC) As far as I can tell, only Admins can do that. One of us needs to apply for admin status, so we can stop contributors from making unwanted edits, and delete articles that don't fit on this wiki. I'm currently on a trip, and the internet I'm using is annoyingly choppy. Can you try for admin status for this wiki? I know you have it at Spongebob and Friends? TemhotaTech 15:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I think so, but first I'd have to ask Scroopfan how I can become one. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I asked Scroopfan how I could become an admin, and he told me that I'd have to ask the creator of this wiki, Nick, to become an admin. BTW, you're responding to the Sirius Lover, which is what he wants you to do so that he can keep on posting up his non-canon nonsense for fun. Just leave him alone, Temhota, and he'll stop once he's done with his Gary Stu Sirius rampage. Chernobog1595 (talk) 17:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC) He's deleted all the original characters, we can't let him take over the wiki. If worst comes to worst, we revived our original stuff, copy it, and start a new wiki. I don't know who started this wiki, but it wasn't Nick. I think it maybe World1. Try contacting him. Try asking Scroopfan if you could ask the moderators of the whole Wikia site if we could fix this problem. Maybe the moderators can solve the problem. You may have to head to Wikia central. TemhotaTech 19:52, July 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm back NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Calm down Chernobog. I already taken action to undo Sirius's damage. TemhotaTech 00:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh...sorry about that. I just got really frightened about the madness that Sirius would bring about to this wiki again, but now that I know that you've taken action to fix things, I feel better now. Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) He's got a new IP address. Don't worry Chernobog. I'll contact help when the time is right. TemhotaTech 05:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Chernobog, I think Sirius is done for now. TemhotaTech 12:50, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Read the Starlight Barking to find out Sirius first apperance We don't care about Sirius or the Starlight Barking. Can't you understand that? Stop trying to force us into accepting your point of view about those elements. Chernobog1595 (talk) 22:48, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Your deleting article content, and posting false information. Sirius will never be accepted on this wiki. TemhotaTech 23:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) No I'm Not I got it off of 101 Dalmatians wiki and read Babclayman's fic Bark of War where Sirius is the main villian Yes, you are deleting content, and posting false information (exp: replacing Lodo in some articles, with Sirius). And Babclayman, and his story "Bark of War" have nothing to do with this wiki. This wiki is about Ultima, written by Nicktheultimaswordwielder, and a few other authors. TemhotaTech 05:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) But isn't Ultima fannon also and not cannon. Read Babclayman's fic Bark of War at Spartky's 101 Dalmatians fourm. Exactly not canon to what? Wouldn't that also make Babclayman's story not canon as well. This isn't a wiki for different fanfic series, or 101 Dalmations. This wiki is solely for Ultima. And what your posting isn't part of Ultima's canon. And even if I read Bark of War, it's not going to change my opinion on Sirius. Sirius will never be accepted as becoming the leader of both the Org, and the Circle. That's just making him a stu. TemhotaTech 16:57, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Not cannon to any series and the fic is non cannon as well but that why they call it fiction. Ugh, User 60 +, why won't you listen to us? We don't want the Sirius replacement project at all on this wiki. Why are you so adamant on replacing every single reference to Nick and his characters with overpraising to Sirius and Babclayman? And when we tell you to stop, you don't stop. Why? Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:02, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It's because The Starlight Barking written by Dodie Smith and Bark of War/Final Game written by Babclayman both has Sirius as the main anti hero in the former and villian in the latter. So how does that justify the vandelism (replacing or removing anything related to Nick, Maleficent, or Padro Lodo, and removing content from original character pages). Just because he's the main anti-hero in Starlight Barking, and villain in Bark of War has nothing to do with this wiki. This isn't the 101 Dalmations fanfiction wiki, this is the Ultima wiki, which is for the Ultima fanfic series, not Bark of War. TemhotaTech 04:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Temhota, how can we stop this guy? He won't stop shilling out Sirius, and every time we try to talk to him to stop, he repeatedly tells us about the title of the book and who it is written by. So, someone's got to get rid of him permanently or he's going to drive us insane. Chernobog1595 (talk) 21:04, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I called in help from wikia central. Hopefully the user I asked will help. btw, I also made a excel file to keep track of User 60+ edits. TemhotaTech 21:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) User 60+ is once agained banned, and his damage undone. TemhotaTech 00:09, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Read Bark of War/Final Game by Bab on Sparky's where Sirius and President Henry are the main villians President Henry is an oc made for the story where he is working for Sirius. Listen to me User 60+. I'll let Sirius stay, as long as you leave the other articles alone, and let me write an apropriate Ultima Role for him. TemhotaTech 04:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) He's not going to listen. He's already edited the Society page back to the way he wants with no references to Nick whatsoever. You should have blocked him the instant he returned with his same message. Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) See, he's not going to listen to you. He's a monotone robot troll who's programmed to repeatedly say the same things over and over again, and he'll keep on glorifying Sirius as many times as it takes until he convinces you to obey his POV and make this a 101 Dalmatians fanfic wiki. Chernobog1595 (talk) 04:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) He seems to have stopped for the night. Maybe he finally listenined, or just gave up for the night. I don't know for sure. It would take a whole day just to be sure. I already asked TyA of the VSTF for help again. I'm thinking I should inform him the troll seems to have quit, but perhaps I should wait and see. TemhotaTech 05:09, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Don't touch the articles Chernobog. If help arrives, they can undo all the damage, even articles that were edited twice. I asked an acquantence on FanFiction.Net, seeing if he could help. TemhotaTech 17:23, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I'd changed the name from Utlima Wiki to Bark of War Wiki read it it's a good fanfic. It can be found on Sparky's written by Babclayton. You keep saying it's a good fic, but me and my college don't care. And if you want a Bark of War wiki, then start one from scratch. Don't turn this one into it. TemhotaTech 20:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) It is a good fic read itn band give it a good chance you might like it. Also how do I sart a Bark of War Wiki can you give me any tips? I think you're going to have to get a registered account first. I once started my own wiki. I think you'll have to ask Community Central. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central Create an account, and head there. Go to Getting Started, and you'll find how to start a new wiki there. I'll be happy to help, as long as you leave this wiki alone. TemhotaTech 20:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I got rid of the title Utlima and put Sparky's 101 Dalmatians Fanon and Bark of War Wiki check it out it's really cool. I also added Cadpig as leader of the Society and Sirius and Herny as leaders of the Orgnaztion. I said I help you start a wiki, only if you leave this one alone. I'm sorry but you can't change this wiki. Let's just start a brand new wiki, with the story want, and I'll help you with it. TemhotaTech 21:19, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Why can't you accept the change change is sometimes good if you don't like it start a new Ultima wiki that only resigered users can edit. Sorry, but this isn't your wiki, and you need to accept that. My colleges and I put a lot of work into it. You're the one who's going to have to start a new wiki. TemhotaTech 21:28, September 28, 2013 (UTC) But I'm only trying to get you to read Bark of War/Final Game by Bab on Sparky's. Can't you accept change every once in a while. I'll read the story, but no, we don't want to change our wiki. TemhotaTech 21:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Why not what the matter with change every once in a while Some change is good, but your going to have to accept we're not going to change this wiki. TemhotaTech 21:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Will you please change it to make Bab happy he would like it very much considering he is a fan of the Starlight Barking. He even wrote a fic Bark of War on Sparky's that talks about Sirius after the book. I don't think Babclayman would approve of this. I don't think he be happy that a wiki was vandelized in his name. If you want I'll start a Bark of War wiki for you. TemhotaTech 21:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Babclayman wouldn't mind he sometimes edits the 101 Dalmatians and Disney Wikis and thank you by the way. He edits the wiki's his favorite Disney cartoon is part of. He doesn't radically change whole wikis. And this wiki is for Ultima. I think he thank me if I made a wiki for Bark of War, but only if you promised to stop editing this one. TemhotaTech 22:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I promise and thank you Okay. Thank you. I'll start it working on it if there are no changes in the next few minutes. Just to let you know, I'm going to make it the 101 Dalmations Fanfic wiki. TemhotaTech 22:16, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I've already started setting the 101 Dalmatians Fanfiction wiki, and I've asked Babclayman for help. Don't mind my college Chernobog. --- User 60+, just calm down, and stop. I contacted Babclayman, and i've begun work on the wiki. TemhotaTech 22:52, September 28, 2013 (UTC) You know, it's people like User 60 + who make me sick of 101 Dalmatians after a while of having it repeatedly stuffed down our throats every 30 seconds or so. And what kind of man has a name of Nosax? It sounds like a vitamin pill of the worst kind. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I already have the wiki up, it's just need some more work, and articles. http://101-dalmatians-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/101_Dalmatians_FanFiction_Wiki Oh thank goodness for that. I never thought I'd live to see the end of User 60 + and his overhyping trollness after the trouble he's given us. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) If User 60 + doesn't do anything tomorrow till midnight, that means he's stopped. TemhotaTech 00:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I added a new page called Bark of War/Final Game you should read it it's a very good fanfic That page should good on the 101 Dalmatains Fanfiction wiki. Not this wiki. Cant' you change it to make Bab happy. TemhotaTech 03:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I emailed Bab, and he's not happy your using him as an excuse to vandalized. TemhotaTech 03:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) What's wrong with hating 101 Dalmatians and Bark of War so much? Have you even seen 101 Dalmatians? Bab loves 101 Dalmatians and thinks it should be the most popular show. I don't hate 101 Dalmatians. I seen the original movie, the animated sequel, and the I saw both live-action series. I even used to watch the cartoon series. But still, Bab may still like that show, but that doesn't mean he wants this wiki to be vandalized in his name. TemhotaTech 04:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Do you think Lucky and Cadpig will make a good couple like Lilo and Stitch I don't have any opinion. TemhotaTech 04:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Tell me your thoughts on Lilo and Stitch and Cadpig and Lucky It's been years since I seen any 101 Dalamtians animation. I couldn't really tell. As for Lilo and Stitch, something like bromance. TemhotaTech 04:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Also why are you making Gantu, Carface, the Hyenas, Iago, Chad, The Delightful Children The Rowdy Ruff Boys Discord, Nasty Jack, the Space Bandits, and Horace and Jasper as villians they have all reformed? Chad, the Delighterful Children, the Rowdyruff boys and Iago are reformed. And the main villains used various "techniques" to acquire the other mentioned villains. As for Nasty Jack, I just decided to have him remain a villain. TemhotaTech 04:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) But on the villians list you had Chad, The Delightful Children and the Rowdyruff boys as part of the Organzation. Also how did the main villians get Gantu, Carface, the Hyenas, Discord, The Sp-ace Bandits and Horace and Jasper into the Organzatian and why do you want Nasty Jack to be a villian? Didn't you see the Winnie the Pooh episode Paw and Order? Nasty Jack reformed at the end. I guess I should put reformed by them. As well as Cree. I didn't see Paw and Order, college did. He asked me to come up with a role for Nasty Jack, and that's the one I choosed at the time. As for the others, the means are various. For the Hyenas, Corruption. Gantu, Mind Control. Discord, time travel. Carface, same thing. Horace & Jasper, coerced by force likely. And the Space Bandits, well they don't have an article, but maybe their clones, or the Org pulled another reality warping stunt. TemhotaTech 04:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Will they ever be turned back to good (inculing Nasty Jack) or do you want them to be villians forever. When the war between the Org, and the Soc ends, and if the Society wins, they may return to good. As for Nasty Jack, I may put in a fic where the readers may see hints of him being good deep inside. TemhotaTech 05:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) But what if the Org wins and when will the fic be up? After a final epic battle between the two sides, we shall see. As for Nasty Jack. I need to decide which story to put him in. And I don't think I'll have him reform in one chapter, or one story. I think he'll have multiple appearances, and sometimes the readers may see hints of goodness in him. I'll need to decide which fic for him to appear in, but it would have to be an apropriate fic. TemhotaTech 05:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) But why did you make them join the Organzation instead of the Society in the first place? They would have made good allies to the Society against the Organzatian. Are you going to write a fic that exclaimed why Gantu, Carface, The Hyenas, Discord the Space Bandits and Horace and Jasper got into the Org and write another story about Chad, the Delightful Children and the Rowdyfuff Boys join the Society. It's explained in their profiles why they're part of the Org. And I'm sorry, but I can't really write fics just to explain how each character joined the different groups. But me and colleges on Fanfiction.Net do write Drabbles. TemhotaTech 16:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) What about Shego, Dr. Draken, Reuben, Yzma, the Elematers, Zim, Gir, Mooch, Dipstick, Whizzer, World(Foster Home for Imaginary Friends), Riku, Axel (KH2), Globius Maxius (Nicktoons Globs of Doom) and Iago they reformed. Yzma became Kuzco's adviser, Dr Draken and Shego helped Kim fight against Warwick and Wham, Reuben reformed in Leroy and Stitch, The Elimaters are now the Hugginators, Zim and Gir helped the Nicktoons fight Globius Maxmious, Dib joined the Synatite, Mooch reformed in My Fair Moochie, Dipstick and Whizzer also reformed, Riku turned good in Kingdom Hearts, Axel reformed in Kingdom Hearts 2, The World reformed thanks to Frankie, Globious Maxmious reformed at the end of the game thanks to Spongebob, and Iago reformed in The Retuurn of Jafar. Gantu reformed in Leroy and Stitch, Carface reformed in an All Dogs Christmas Carol, The Hyenas reformed at the end of the Lion King, Discord reformed later in an episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, The Space Bandits reformed in League of Villians, and Horace and Jasper reformed in 101 Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure. I can't explain it for every character you mentioned. And you already said some of those characters already reformed. TemhotaTech 17:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Zim helped the Nicktoons in Globs of Doom yet you cast him as the villian why? Why can't Sirius and Henry lead the Organzation or Cadpig lead the Society. I created a new article called Henry Nosax. Because 101 Dalmatians isn't the focus of Ultima. TemhotaTech 20:48, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Another wiki to help on Since User 60 + and his Sirius madness is almost over, I thought it would be best if maybe when this is all done, you could help me with a fanfic wiki I've already made but am still working on at this very moment. Here's the link: http://kingdom-hearts-unlimited.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Unlimited_Wiki. Chernobog1595 (talk) 23:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC) As soon as I know User 60 + will leave us alone, I'll help out with what I can. TemhotaTech 23:22, September 28, 2013 (UTC)